Stop That Music!
by Leaflyn
Summary: Rogue has fun annoying Jean and teasing Gambit. One shot.


"Stop that music!"

Rouge kept her music on loud and hard. Why should she turn it down to suit "The Queen Jean's" wishes? Oh, she had some better "industrial" and "goth" rock she could play…but they didn't bother Jean as much as Marilyn Manson. He wasn't her favorite artist, but she liked his music; it also pissed off Jean, which was a plus.

Up went the volume. Rogue could literally feel the vibrations of the music while sprawled out by the pool. It was night; there was no one, but her and the music. The reason for blasting Manson by the pool, you ask? Jean had the room with the pool view so she could see Scott sunbathing. So, therefore, this was the perfect place to annoy her. It made perfect, logical sense.

Rouge smiled with glee as Manson's "I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me)" basted into the sultry air. Another scream came from Jean's room; she really hated this one. Rouge tapped her bare foot to the music and closed her eyes to enjoy the pure sadistic joy of torturing Jean. Caught up in the excitement, and the wish to cool off, Rogue stripped down to her plain, black bikini underneath her clothes. It was such a beautiful night, and with Jean mad at her and no one around…why waste the night being hot?

Rouge was met by soothing cool water stroking her exposed skin as she dived into the water. She could hear Jean complaining to Scott (and why was he in her room any way? ) even underneath the water. However, she could not hear Manson's singing well enough. This would just not do. She slowly broke the surface and lazily swam over to her damaged boom-box; Jean had used her powers to destroy it before to stop "the wretched noise". The volume rose to maximum and the remake "Tainted Love" ran out of the stereo and into the surrounding, and no longer asleep area.

"Havin' fun darlin'?" Rouge broke out into maniacal laughter.

"Oh, yes. Ah'll remember this fo' a long time."

Logan just shook his head from his balcony, which was mysteriously by Jean's room, and went back inside. He'd let her have her fun—for tonight.

"That's it!" Jean shrieked, "I'll get you for this!" The red head began blasting a Jessica Simpson song out of her room. This, of course, was no match for Manson's screaming (or what ever you would call it) courses.

Rouge dove back under water and used Nightcrawler's power to "bwamf" herself into Jean's room. Water came with her as she landed right before Scott and Jean in bed. Rouge began to laugh as Jean screamed at the sudden wetness.

"Ah can't hear ya music, sugah. Why don' ya turn it up a little?"

Jean jumped towards her, but was careful to avoid contact with the very exposed Rouge. Rouge laughed even harder as she vaulted off the balcony back into the pool.

By now, the entire school was awake and angry. Even the Professor mentally told her to turn off the music, but when did she ever follow the rules? She began to swim slow circles in the water. Jean must have asked the Professor, she never did anything without asking, because she blew Rouge's boom-box to pieces. All music, Jessica Simpson included, was silenced.

What broke the silence? Rouge's laugher, of course. She had not had this much fun in ages. She'd love to do it every night. If it wasn't for the price of boom-boxes, she would.

Rouge floated in the water for another hour. These were the only relaxing moments she had. It gave her time to sort out her thoughts. However, even Rouge got tired…every once and a while. She yawned and swam back to the place where her beloved music machine used to play. She playfully smiled at the black spot in the cement as she got out of the pool. Two covered arms surrounded her from behind.

A deep voice whispered into her hair, "Ma chere should smile more of'n. Is' very becomin'."

One hand roamed lower than her waist. "An' dat ain't all dat's becomin'…"

Rouge was in too good of a mood to even snap at the Swamp Rat. She turned and put her arms around his covered neck (how could he wear a trench coat in this weather?).

"Did ya lighke ma music?"

Rouge bit back more laughter at Gambit's shocked expression. He didn't expect to see her wet body right in front of him. Rouge did something that even shocked herself. She leaned forward, careful not to brush against his skin, and gently kissed his hair by the ear. If possible, he became even more shocked. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped in mid motion as Rouge sashayed back to her room.

She knew, and he knew now that he saw her in the moonlight, that there was a black bikini floating in the pool.

_Oiu_, he thought to himself staring at the bikini, _dis was a nigh' ta remember._


End file.
